


Present at White Day

by BananaSins



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, author forgot how to write smut, crackish writing because this comes from author describing how she got this ranmaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: Ranmaru comes home after a tired day and wants to spend some time with his significant other before he takes a nap.Soramaru got his new card on Shining Live.Things escalated from there.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Present at White Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really need to get back on writing smut, this is a decline compared to my last smut which was last decade. Anyway, here's hoping you enjoy reading nonetheless.

She just needed 150 more Prisms. She scrapped whatever side stories she hadn’t read yet, furiously clicking buttons that skips the whole chapter just to get a measly 5 prisms. She needed to do it thirty times in total. Soramaru would do it, all for one more pull.

One more goddamn pull.

Remembering how the first White Day card of his took more than a year to get, while attempting to get  _ another card entirely _ , she didn't want to experience this idol hell again.

Oh hell fucking no.

She stared at the screen, her eyes fixated on one guy and one guy only: Ranmaru Kurosaki.

Come home you cashbag, she didn’t have twenty dollars for this shit.

Breathing through her nose, an idea sparked inside her mind. What if she sings a song for him? Yeah, maybe it’ll make this fictional Ranmaru Kurosaki to come home.

“You’re my life…” Forgetting the next words, she ended up humming la la las into the tune of the song. 

Singing the same part over and over, she pressed scout.

The game loaded for merely a few seconds, but for Soramaru, it felt like a lifetime. She bit her lip when she saw two gold stars. She had two chances. 

It was now or never.

The first to arrive was the rate-up Ren, but she just tapped her thumbs to make him go away. He’d been going home in her account lately, and she would rather see him come home to a  _ certain someone.  _ Then again, it was like he was babysitting Ren at this rate.

Whatever. She wanted to see what the other card was.

The last card. 

Soramaru held her breath; it was the silhouette of her man. 

As the animation finished, it revealed the card she desired in unidolized form.

Ranmaru Kurosaki. His collarbone slightly exposed for the eyes to feast on. Bastard had the gall to grip on his loose collar and smirk.

Soramaru didn’t know how to feel.

She slouched forward, her phone held in front of her. Inside her head lies interesting scenarios depicting her man dressed exactly as the clothes he wore on the screen.

Such shameless thoughts awoken all because of his damn photo.

His goddamn photo.

The door swung open. Ranmaru headed inside with a loud yawn, his hand covering his mouth. “I’m home- huh?”

Landing his eyes on her made him freeze in his tracks. Soramaru was hunched over, her face was too close on the phone, and she was drooling.

Her eyes were darker, and he saw it: the lust-filled gaze.

Whatever was on her phone really cranked up her horny level to the maximum.

Ah, he remembered now.

Ranmaru cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. When he saw her eyes landing on him, he leaned back with a smirk on his lips, making sure his neck was exposed to its full glory.

Soramaru dropped her phone. Her face turned beet red, her fingers twitched as she tried to say a word. She couldn’t speak; the damn hot man was already in front of her.

Fuck was the word she could only think.

His smile widened, watching her devolve into an incoherent mess. His exposed collarbone was doing its trick, but he had a lot more cards in his sleeve. He took a step forward, then he hooked his finger on the loose collar, tugging it gently. 

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes. “I’m home, Soramaru.” His voice was low, just enough huskiness to get her over the edge. “What do you want me to do?”

Without skipping a beat, she spoke with a deadpan face. “Strip.”

Ranmaru blinked, losing his suave state. “What?”

“You heard me. Strip… slowly.” Despite her neutral face, the heat on her cheeks spoke the truth. “Be my personal stripper tonight, you mad lad.”

“Oh.”

Realizing what she’d just said with a straight face, Soramaru launched herself to the floor and knelt down. She slammed the ground with her clenched hand. “Stupid, stupid, stupid Soramaru!”

She was too busy beating the ground (and hurting her hand in the process) to notice him approaching her. With one finger placed under her chin, she was pulled back to stare at him, to bask in the glory of his face, his captivating eyes, and the exposed collarbone.

Fuck his exposed collarbone.

She’d already seen this plenty of times now. Why the fuck was she drooling over his great collarbone she  _ loved _ to leave trails of kisses everywhere---yeah, she just answered her own goddamn question.

Stupid Soramaru.

Ranmaru scooted a few distance away from her, far enough to have some space for him to move and maneuver. Certain that her eyes would never leave his sight, he slowly peeled off his navy blue top, revealing his grey undershirt. A smug smirk formed on his lips when she saw her face getting redder while she nibbled on her lower lip.

She wanted him to strip, he would obey her wish.

He laid his long-sleeved shirt on the floor then fiddled with the bowstring worn around the collar of his shirt. “Tell me what you want to see first: my plain boxers or my plain collarbones?”

“Collarbones. Your damn collarbones.” She breathed. “Let me see them.” Her brows furrowed after recalling his question. “And your collarbones aren’t plain, you hedgehog. If it were, I wouldn’t be going ballistics over a drawing of you.”

She still looked stoic but her voice was filled with need, a need only he could satiate. At this angle, Soramaru looked like a lost cavewoman with modern clothes, but he shouldn’t laugh at how adorable she was right now and get back in the swing of things.

He raised his finger and waggled it. “Not so fast, miss. You gotta… tip me, first.” He threw her a playful wink.

Soramaru didn’t waste time on taking out her wallet and grabbing whatever bills inside her wallet. She quickly flicked them towards him, watching the money land slowly on the ground. Damn, she was dying inside but she couldn’t break any sweat now: showing a disinterested face but doing the polar opposite of what she expressed was fitting on whatever mind game they were doing, and she was glad he went along.

But this time, Ranmaru couldn’t hold his chuckle anymore. He covered his mouth with his hand and let loose.

He came home dead tired from another rehearsal for the next photoshoot, top it with another impromptu television show with Camus--the worst person to work with for him, and then another argument with him to boot. All he wanted was to spend the rest of his time with her, before he eventually took a power nap.

He didn’t expect to end up here, but it was a welcomed one.

“Geez, Sora. You don’t hold back on your urges, don’t you?” He shook his head. When he saw her finally break down her facade and turn into a stuttering mess, another amused chuckle escaped his lips.

“It’s your fucking fault that you’re sexy on that photoshoot, dammit!” She crossed her arms with a huff. “Curse your sexy-ass grin and your collarbone."

"Why curse it when you have it all by yourself?"

"Shut up and undress!" She pointed her finger towards him. "Top off, now. And sit your ass down on the floor."

"Aggressive much?" He pulled the string around his collar and let it loose. "But, with the bills you paid for me…" He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "...You can touch me wherever you want."

He didn’t know he pulled the damn switch.

When he saw her pull the scrunchies off from her pigtails, letting her raven hair free, he had to swallow his saliva to keep his throat from drying. Ranmaru was expecting her to lose her bravado and curl into another incoherent mess, but with how she looked at him with those narrowed gray eyes, he was spellbound.

Those eyes of hers speaks she was in command, and she wasted no time going on all fours to crawl closer to him. Ranmaru leaned back to give her more room to invade his space, his hand positioned behind him to add his weight towards his palm. Her knee was positioned in between his thighs, and she grabbed hold of his collar with both hands. Feeling his heartbeat increase every second, Ranmaru gave her a playful smile, giving her the signal she was in command.

And she was. He was pulled closer towards her, his lips already consumed by her own. Her tongue wasting no time wriggling between his teeth, then licking his own. Groans of pleasure escaped his lips as he opened his mouth, letting her tongue roam free. To feel her fingers trace his collarbone was driving him on edge and making his pants tighter than usual.

“Fuck.” He breathed as he was set free from her hungry lips. He was about to touch her hair but she slapped his hand away--it was gentle yet it showed how much she was in control in this situation.

Remembering he had to remove his undershirt, he slowly unbuttoned the first button. Ranmaru watched her wait, eyeing her pupils staring straight at his chest, waiting for him to reveal more. He was slow on peeling the hem of his shirt, revealing as little skin as possible until he had to unbutton another one.

He hooked his thumb in between the buttons, then popped them off, exposing his well-toned stomach. Few more, and he was done. Ranmaru scooted back, realizing his back hit the sofa. Huh, he forgot he was near the sofa.

His eyes glanced back at her, his heart skipping a beat. She was waiting, but she didn’t hold back on drooling, her saliva falling from the corner of her lips.

He popped off his buttons then peeled the layer off his skin--slowly, presenting his body towards her. He did with his smirk, the smirk that would surely make her mind go blank.

Soramaru crawled closer again, closing the gap between them. This time, her lips were assaulting his neck, while her fingers memorized every inch of her abs. They glide with gentle care, repeating the same pattern over and over, and it was more than enough to make him moan softly.

“I guess my stripping business is closed for now.” He mused with a low chuckle.

She paused her ministrations and laughed. “Geez, way to crack a joke every time.”

“My pleasure. Does this mean my hands are free to roam wherever they want?”

“No.” She licked from her collarbone to his neck. Her warm breath tickled his skin. “Right now, I want you, and I’ll show you how much I want you…”

“Heh.” He let his hands relax by his side. “Then show me how much you  _ crave _ for me, Sora.”

Grk! Soramaru turned her face away, unable to convey proper expression for him. She needed to be sensual, not this… potato-like antics.

What in the world was even a potato-like antics?

Shaking her head, she faced him. His upper body exposed while his undershirt hung onto his shoulders, waiting to be peeled off by her own hands.

Nah, she wouldn’t remove those. Not yet--she wanted to keep that on him.

Her hands landed on the waistband of his pants, quickly fumbling to unbutton his jeans and unzip his fly. She scooted closer, her eyes never leaving his face. She was enjoying this, how his man coaxed him to continue with his smirk, with the way his eyes flicker after doing the right thing--which was making him feel good. She tugged on his pants, pulling them down--he raised himself off the ground so she would have an easier time removing them--until it pooled around his ankles. He was free to let it be or kick it later.

Her left hand fell back on the center of his chest, feeling his heartbeat, while her right hand felt the hard-on beneath his boxers--he was hard, throbbing and warm, definitely ready for her. Her tongue stuck out from the side, unable to hold back her excitement.

“Damn, no matter how many times I do this, why are you still hot?” She felt inclined to smack him, but decided against it. Soramaru traced small circles around his right chest. “At this rate, even if I’m old and shriveled, I would make damn sure I can still bounce even if my bone crack.” A large grin formed on her lips.

Ranmaru shook his head with an amused chuckle. “And I’m loving how expressive you are lately.” He gave her a wink. “Must be my dick doing its job.”

“Shut up.” She punched him lightly on the chest. “Don’t ruin my cool persona and steal my show.”

“You were the one who cut my stripping business.”

Soramaru groaned.

“Hurry up and make love to me.” He nudged her side gently with puppy eyes. “I’m going to die from the cold here.”

“Shut it, you.” She shook her head with a smile. He never failed to make her laugh, even when the tension was on the roof.

Another large grin formed on his lips, and it definitely made her heart flutter. Damn him and his killer smile. She resumed memorizing every inch of his body with her finger while she dug inside his boxers, taking hold of his stiffness. She pumped it slowly, watching his playful smile turn into a needy moan. Perfect.

Gotta get the damn boxer off, though.

Soramaru scooted back and pulled the boxers off, dragging it all the way down to his feet. She pulled the articles of clothing off him and dumped it near his shirt.

Fuck. Just seeing his dick rise in full glory was turning the heat up, and she couldn’t wait to ride him, to feel his throbbing cock balls deep inside her needy quim.

But for now, her hands should suffice on pleasuring him.

Using both of her hands, she massaged his throbbing meat. Up and down, adding enough pressure to make him feel better. She let her hand travel down, cupping his balls and massaging them, just the way he liked it. Hearing him pant and moan above whisper was something she would never get tired of hearing over and over. His moans were low and husky, and definitely a pleasure to listen to.

Soramaru wanted to suckle on his lips again, but she rather hear him whisper her name. She leaned forward, his musky scent wafting through her nose. Breathing in his scent, she tightened her hold and hastened her stroke, wasting no time to nibble on his collarbone.

His damn collarbone.

Ranmaru cried out, panting her name with bated breath. Gods, he wanted to hold her close, to feel her warmth in his palms, but alas--no hands-on for him right now. He could only clench his fists from pleasure.

Feeling his meat pulsate beneath her palms sent shivers down her spine. He was always vulnerable on her hands--on how she takes extra attention to his sweet spots, how she gradually increased her pace, how her fingers dance at the tip of his glans. She couldn’t forget his collarbones, how she enjoyed licking and suckling on his skin, how salty it was, it was intoxicating.

Very intoxicating.

Her stroking slowed down into a halt as she left a red mark near his neck. She effortlessly pulled off her top then threw it from behind her. She was only wearing her white cotton panties, which was hastily removed as well.

“Never seen you like this.” Ranmaru grinned, ignoring his racing heartbeat. “And I hope this won’t be a one time thing.”

“It won’t be.” She smirked back, making sure to keep her confident bravado. She took hold of his throbbing dick and positioned herself atop him. “I’m gonna take this chance to return the favor last Valentines.”

As he was about to open his mouth to speak, he ended up moaning her name when he felt her slick core engulf his length. His hands flew onto her hips, unable to restrain himself anymore, and she didn’t seem to mind. Her walls tightened around him, giving him more reason to thrust his pelvis and start the rhythm, and finally hear her mewls from delight.

Muttering a curse, she grinded her hips while his hands reached behind her plump rear. 

Fuck, this was too much for her. Too damn much, she may lose herself right now. 

Soramaru buried her face against his neck, enjoying the sensation from the friction of her grind and the steady rhythm of his thrusts. She didn’t care about maintaining speed or taking her sweet time--she kept grinding and grinding while pushing herself onto him, to feel the friction between their chests. When she felt his fingers claw on her derriere, Soramaru gasps as her grinding came to a halt. Ranmaru took this chance to push her to the ground and gain the upper hand, his hips never ceasing thrusting inside her.

"All good things must come to an end, and that includes your dominance, Sora…" He slowed his rhythm and took hold of her thighs. He gave her a teasing smile, relishing her defeat as she whined at her loss of control. "I'm tired from work, but I won't slack off on fulfilling your desire…" Guiding her hands to hold her thighs, Ranmaru held onto her hips and closed his eyes.

He thrusted inside her deep, and pistoned with reckless abandon. Ranmaru grunted on every slap of their hips, his fingers leaving red marks on her skin. The way her velvety walls clench around him was driving him on edge, and how she just kept moaning and moaning and moaning his name urged him to be faster and harder and deeper.

Her legs wrapping around his hips, locking him in place was the final call. Ranmaru couldn't speak out--he ended up choking on his own words as his body spasmed and stiffened. The sudden grip on his arms was an indication she wasn't far behind, her walls holding him like vice grip.

This sensation only lasted for a moment, but it was the best one. He knew she felt the same, as the grip on his arms slackened, turning into a slow caress towards his hands.

Ranmaru pulled out and saw how much mess they'd done on the floor.

He laid down beside her and pulled her atop him. His hand caressed the top of her head. Her hands curled against his chest, which made his heart rate pick up again.

"So…" He started, his gaze now on her. "When can I reopen my stripping business?"

He felt her breathing came into a halt, then he heard her stifle a scream.

Soramaru propped her chin under her hand for support. She gave him a displeased scowl. "Ranmaru Kurosaki, I swear… If you keep making corny jokes, I'll-"

"You'll what?" He raised his brow, his lips curling into an amused smirk. "Ride my dick again?"

He received a punch on his cheek.

"What a way to ruin my plans to make things sweet on  _ White Day _ …" Soramaru buried her face against his chest.

Ranmaru massaged her back after a hearty chuckle. "Can't help it. I love teasing you so much."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."


End file.
